SSX Blur
| genre = Snowboarding, Skiing | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} SSX Blur is a snowboarding and skiing video game, published by EA Sports Big and developed by EA Montreal for the Wii video game console. It is the fifth installment in the SSX series. The game was released in the United States on February 27, 2007. The soundtrack was created by Tom Holkenborg. It is a prequel to SSX On Tour, putting it in the timeline between SSX 3 and On Tour. Gameplay The gameplay in SSX Blur follows a similar format of the previous SSX titles. Like SSX 3, the player progressively works up through 3 peaks on a mountain, participating in races, trick competitions, and the new slalom event to earn prizes and other unlockable material. Players are able to choose from either the traditional snowboards; or skis, as introduced in SSX on Tour. The game control uses both the Wii Remote and the Nunchuk controller. Movement, speed, and jumping is controlled through the Nunchuk, while, when in the air, the Wii Remote is used to perform tricks. The Wii Remote is also used for throwing snowballs at targets or foes during a race. As the player races down the hillside, they can successfully complete tricks to earn points as well as to build up an ever-depleting boost meter. When the boost meter is full, the player is then able to execute special "Ubertricks", which require the player to draw a specific shape in the air, such as a heart or a treble clef. While the player knows some Ubertricks at the start of the game, additional ones can be discovered in career mode by collecting icons for that Ubertrick hidden across the various courses. Soundtrack Unlike previous games, this soundtrack only contains one musician, Junkie XL. The music is available online. Reception | Edge = 7/10 | EGM = 5.5/10 | EuroG = 6/10 | GI = 8.5/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = C | GSpot = 7.4/10 | GSpy = | GT = 8.4/10 | GameZone = 8.2/10 | IGN = 8.4/10 | NP = 8.5/10 | rev1 = The Sydney Morning Herald | rev1Score = }} The game received "mixed or average reviews" according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. GameRevolution gave the game a C stating "Maybe SSX Blur sums up the first Wii generation – a small-scale game with some interesting but awkward new control ideas, showing the difficulty for developers and players alike in adjusting to Nintendo’s new wave. If you want a smooth downhill ride or a few hours to perfect your shredding, go hit the real slopes before global warming melts us all into little puddles of goo. Blur may be a step in the right direction, but it hasn’t gotten past the bunny slopes yet." Eurogamer game the game a 6/10 stating "All of which is a shame, really, because it's clear that these chaps could do a very good Wii snowboarding game from the ground up, given the time and resources. Perhaps that's what EA will try next, and I do hope so, because there's much promise here. In the meantime, SSX Blur is worth a go if you can put up with a few moments of frustration and the feeling of being slightly detached from your achievements, but those in search of a good snowboarding game would do better to stick with the good snowboarding games that EA has already made." References External links * Category:2007 video games Category:Extreme sports video games Category:Skiing video games Category:Snowboarding video games Category:SSX (series) Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Wii-only games Category:EA Sports games Category:EA Sports Big games Category:Wii games Category:Works by Junkie XL Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games